KOMOREBI
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: Su paso por ANBU está destrozando el espíritu de Kakashi y el viejo Hokage decide tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Cuando menos se lo espera, Kakashi se ve como maestro de Iruka "Desastres" Umino. Lo que empieza como una relación como profesor y alumno no tardará en desembocar hacia un profundo cariño y admiración, y finalmente el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN COMPLETO** :

«Komorebi. Es una de esas palabras imposibles de traducir a otros idiomas. Significa "los rayos de sol que se filtran a través de los árboles". Y os preguntaréis: ¿qué tiene de especial esta palabra? Nada para vosotros, en efecto; todo para mí, sin embargo.»

Hatake Kakashi ha tocado fondo. El ANBU lo ha destrozado y lo ha dejado muy cerca del precipicio. El viejo Hokage, preocupado, decide que ya es hora de que Kakashi vuelva a formar parte de la vida cotidiana de Konoha y, cuando menos se lo espera, Kakashi se ve como maestro de Iruka "Desastres" Umino.

Lo que empieza como una relación como profesor y alumno no tardará en desembocar hacia un profundo cariño y admiración que, finalmente, terminará abriendo dos corazones rotos.

«Y, de pronto, el mundo ya no parece tan lúgubre en el que vivir…»

.

* * *

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bienvenidos a «KOMOREBI». Este es uno de los fics que he elucubrado a raíz de «DATSUZOKU project», un proyecto mío que se basa en la creación de tramas que giren en torno a palabras de cualquier idioma que no tengan traducción a otra lengua.

«Datsuzoku» es una de esas palabras. Procedente del japonés, significa salirse de la rutina y hacer algo distinto; algo que nos obligue a salir de nuestra zona de confort, y eso es lo que trataré de hacer con estos dos proyectos de fanfic.

DATSUZOKU Project cuenta únicamente con dos fics por el momento: «KOMOREBI» y «FERNWEH», que aún está por escribir. Sin embargo, es un proyecto que personalmente me resulta interesante, así que quizás podrían ir añadiéndose más fics a la lista; de ahí el "por el momento".

Cabe decir que la puesta en marcha de este proyecto no supone en modo alguno el cese de mis otros fics, como "Speak politely to an enraged dragon" o "KakaIru Drabbles".

¡Espero que os guste!

 ***** En este fic, Kakashi e Iruka tienen edades distintas a las del anime o manga. Esto significa que en este primer cap, por ejemplo, Kakashi cuenta con 25 años e Iruka con 16.**

.

* * *

.

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **...**

.

Komorebi. Es una de esas palabras imposibles de traducir a otros idiomas. Significa «los rayos de sol que se filtran a través de los árboles». Y os preguntaréis: ¿qué tiene de especial esta palabra? Nada para vosotros, en efecto; todo para mí, sin embargo.

.

 **4 AÑOS ANTES…**

―Kakashi, voy a destituirte del ANBU― dijo el viejo Hokage, exhalando el humo del tabaco que tan apaciblemente fumaba en pipa. Como siempre, el semblante de aquél sabio era inescrutable, serio, calmado; simplemente imperturbable. Kakashi se quedó donde estaba, con los pies clavados en el suelo, pero su cabeza parecía haber estallado y estar sobrevolando el cielo como una cometa.

―¿Por qué?― preguntó el ninja. Era la primera vez en sus 25 años que cuestionaba una orden. El Hokage sonrió imperceptiblemente, aunque la tristeza que se posó en su mirada era tan notoria como asfixiante. Kakashi tembló; su cuerpo no, porque era el de un soldado, el de un ninja, el de un guerrero entrenado para acatar cualquier orden sin siquiera cuestionarla, sin importar la crueldad de la misma. Lo que tembló fue su alma, que hacía tiempo que se estaba marchitando; su espíritu cada vez más corrompido con constantes pensamientos de sangre, tierra mojada y oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Lo supo. Kakashi supo entonces porqué el viejo Hokage lo quería fuera del ANBU en cuanto antes. Sarutobi Hiruzen se había dado cuenta de que de Hatake Kakashi empezaba a quedar poco más que una mísera cáscara vacía.

―Porque en ANBU están aquellos que deben protegernos, Kakashi. A todos, a costa de todo y como sea. Ese es el legado que nos dejaron los que estuvieron antes que yo… Un legado triste y decepcionante, si se me permite… Y no quiero participar de él… ―dijo el anciano. El silencio se instauró por completo en la habitación en la que solo ellos dos permanecían. El viejo se levantó de su escritorio, y con pasos sosegados caminó hasta Kakashi. ―Aún no sé cómo voy a conseguir cambiar las cosas, muchacho… Pero sí sé que es lo que no quiero ver en mi guardia, lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir… Y eso es ver a uno de los mejores efectivos de esta villa convertirse en un demente o tratar de suicidarse.

Kakashi se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo era posible que aquél anciano hubiera sido capaz de ver a través? Hiruzen sonrió apaciblemente, como si lo que tuviera delante fuera un niño incrédulo, en lugar de un asesino de élite.

―Soy viejo, Kakashi. He viso lo que el ANBU puede causar. Se os obliga a cometer verdaderas atrocidades, en ocasiones. Se os obliga a derramar sangre a veces inocente por fines que en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera se os explican. Se os exige un nivel de sacrificio que solo se puede alcanzar mediante la fe… Vuestra fe en que, sea lo que sea lo que tengáis que hacer y cómo lo consigáis, siempre será por el bien común… Pero la fe se quiebra. Y es entonces cuando se os debe obligar a parar. Porque vosotros creéis que no importa lo que os pase, mientras la villa esté bien y que, aunque vuestros espíritus se rompan, debéis continuar. Pero eso no es cierto. El ANBU es nuestro escudo más pequeño, pero también el más poderoso, el más resistente, el más leal, el más necesario; no puedo permitir, por tanto, que se corrompa… Cuando vuestra fe empieza a tambalearse es necesario que volváis a la villa, a formar parte de sus filas, a las raíces. Es esencial que volváis a los inicios; que recordéis lo que es ser humano.

»Está bien saber suprimir los sentimientos durante una misión, Kakashi; al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que la mayoría de las veces nos mantiene alerta, con vida… Pero una vez la misión ha terminado, es necesario saber cómo volver… Se os da una máscara por dos razones: la más simple de ellas es para que os mantengáis en el anonimato… La segunda es un tanto más intrínseca… La máscara es un símbolo, Kakashi. Sirve para que, en cuanto os la quitéis, dejéis de ver el mundo a través de la frialdad de un asesino; para obligaros a sentir la brisa en el rostro y el calor del sol… Para que seáis capaces de dejar atrás vuestros demonios, porque ellos solo pertenecen al mundo por el que camináis cuando portáis las máscaras… Es una de esas cosas demasiado complicadas de hacer, por eso no todo el mundo logra ser ANBU, por eso sois tan pocos. No se trata tanto de vuestras habilidades, que deben ser como poco increíbles. Se trata de que seáis capaces de cometer monstruosidades por el bien de la villa sin llegar a convertiros vosotros mismos en monstruos. A ANBU no llegan los más fuertes; sino los más cuerdos de entre los fuertes.

»Y Kakashi, temo que estés perdiendo tu cordura… Me aterroriza pensar que el que posiblemente sea mi ninja más leal esté a punto de perder la cabeza por órdenes que provienen ni más ni menos que de mí y del Consejo… Por eso, desde hoy, quedas destituido del ANBU. Entrega tu máscara y tu uniforme. De hoy en adelante, empezarás el KOMOREBI.

Una parte de Kakashi quiso gritar, romper cosas, zarandear al anciano que había ante él, el mismo que había osado quitarle el derecho de proteger a su villa. La otra, sin embargo, lloraba. No sabía por qué, si los monstruos aún seguían allí, susurrándole al oído, intentando atrapar su mano para guiarlo hacia el recoveco más oscuro y solitario. Pero era como si, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una pequeña luz se abriera paso entre los nubarrones. Quizás no pudiera acallar esas voces hostiles que le hablaban de violaciones, asesinato y suicidio en sueños, de dañar a aquellos a los que debía proteger y que se atrevían a vivir su vida tranquila y apaciblemente como si a costa de ello no hubieran otros que debieran pagar el precio. Pero quizás, solo quizás, pudiera llegar a dejar de escucharlas, a ignorarlas.

No estaba seguro de que le fuera a resultar fácil volver a comportarse como un ser humano funcional, pero quizás un descanso le iría bien.

El KOMOREBI, pensó Kakashi, era un plan que se había ideado para ayudar a los ANBU que habían sido destituidos por problemas psicológicos, para facilitar su reintegración en la sociedad. Para ello se les ofrecía inmediatamente una serie de misiones de rango bajo―medio, para que volvieran a familiarizarse con la villa y sus habitantes. Tras unas semanas, y si progresaban adecuadamente, se les empezaban a dar misiones de rango medio―alto, para que empezaran a socializar más con chunnin y jounin, quizás recuperar amistades rotas por el ANBU o simplemente volver a entrar en contacto con la parte más humana de los asesinos que protegían Konoha.

―Deja de pensar en la palabra «asesino», Kakashi… ―ordenó el Hokage. Kakashi pegó un respingo. El anciano suspiró, cansado.― Los ninja so sois asesinos; sois soldados… es distinto…

La mirada de Kakashi se endureció. No quería escuchar falsedades. Hiruzen miró atentamente, con los ojos fijos en los de su soldado.

―No son lo mismo; vosotros no matáis por placer… Así que nunca te rebajes al nivel de un mero asesino…

Kakashi pudo sentir el peso de las palabras asentarse sobre su conciencia, y de pronto, de todas las voces que gritaban sandeces en su cabeza, una quedó ensordecida. El silencio se instauró de nuevo en la estancia, pero esta vez ya no era uno pesado, cargado de tensión; este era más suave, respetuoso, agradecido.

Sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, Kakashi hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse. Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta. Al Hokage no se le entra ni se le sale por la ventana, logró recordar las palabra de Tenzo a tiempo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta, la voz del anciano le paró.

―¿Sabes quién elaboró el plan KOMOREBI, Kakashi?... Fue Minato. ¿Sabes por qué?… Por ti… Bueno, por ninjas como tú, en realidad… Niños de inteligencia y habilidades asombrosas que, por el bien común, son privados de infancia y convertidos desde jóvenes en armas… Personas que tarde o temprano terminan en ANBU y que podrían terminar enloqueciendo pese a su buen corazón… Minato sabía que llegarías hasta aquí, hasta hoy. Porque solo hay un tipo de ANBU que no enloquece; y ese es el que muere antes. Tú eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo, Kakashi; Minato sabía que sobrevivirías hasta enloquecer, y de sus tres amados estudiantes, no iba a permitir que el único que le quedaba terminara enloqueciendo, perseguido como un perro, asesinado y enterrado en una tumba sin nombre…

.

 **.**

Kakashi llevaba un año ya viviendo como un ninja cualquiera. Tras pasar las dos primeras fases del plan KOMOREBI, ahora quedaba saber si la junta le encontraba lo suficientemente saludable en términos mentales como para pasar a la tercera fase: hacerse cargo de un equipo de genin. La tercera fase, que también era la última, pretendía terminar de integrar en la sociedad por completo al jounin en cuestión, ya que el hecho de hacerse cargo de un grupo de jóvenes ninja se suponía que marcaba la herencia que cada jonin dejaba tras de sí.

Kakashi bufó con resignación por la pastelada que se le acababa de venir a la mente y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír… Claro, solo a un cursi como el Cuarto se le ocurriría pensar en los niños de la villa como "los rayos de sol que se filtran a través de los árboles"… «Komorebi», como no…

Esa misma tarde, Kakashi recibió la vieja lechuza que entregaba los mensajes más personales del Hokage. El Hokage lo hacía llamar a su despacho para saber el veredicto de la junta. En caso afirmativo, Kakashi estaría haciéndose cargo de tres mocosos, seguramente quejicas y molestos.

Y así fue. Kakashi llegó a la oficina del Hokage, la junta le dijo lo que él sintió como una palmadita en la espalda y después le dieron el informe con información sobre los miembros de su recién estrenado equipo genin. Kakashi hubiera enloquecido, ahora sí, si no fuese por el comodín que le dio el Hokage: como todo capitán jonin, Kakashi podía llevar a cabo una prueba a través de la cual aceptar el equipo o devolverlo a la Academia ninja. Como equipo, los tres chicos eran catastróficos. Con una prueba tan simple como el examen de los cascabeles, el mismo que empleó Minato con él, Obito y Rin, Kakashi averiguó la poca empatía, respeto y solidaridad que los integrantes de su equipo sentían los unos por los otros. No durarían vivos demasiado tiempo. Por supuesto, los descalificó. El Hokage suspiró con pesadez al enterarse de la noticia, aunque ya lo había previsto. Si la junta pensaba que Kakashi aceptaría a cualquiera por deferencia al hombre que prácticamente le había sacado de toda la mierda del ANBU, estaban muy equivocados.

El anciano, pese a todo, sintió un ramalazo de orgullo por Kakashi. Realmente estaba avanzando; otros casos habían aceptado un equipo cualquiera con todas las carencias del universo, con tal de avanzar por la fuerza, con tal de autoconvencerse de que estaban mejor, o simplemente porque, en el fondo, les daba igual, y el resultado había sido demoledor. Que Kakashi fuera consciente de su situación y de la importancia de su rol, que estuviera dispuesto a ser exigente con aquellos a su cargo, demostraba una madurez de la que no dispondría si no estuviera avanzando de verdad.

Sin embargo, después de seis meses y cinco equipos fallidos, el Hokage empezó a desesperar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de partir su pipa favorita con solo la severidad de su mirada, uno de los maestros de la Academia ninja apareció por la puerta acompañado de dos jounin. Por sus caras no podía ser nada bueno.

―Y ahora: ¿qué?― preguntó Sarutobi, sintiendo sus sienes empezando a doler.

―Umino…― gruñó el chunnin. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Tras unos segundos, Sarutobi empezó a reír como un loco. Alto y fuerte, encanándose incluso. Los tres ninja que había frente a su escritorio, con un aspecto totalmente desaliñado y con un humor de perros, con sus chalecos destrozados, varias magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y el pelo chamuscado, no entendieron nada.

.

.

―¿Umino Iruka?

―Sí.

―El conocido como «niño problema».

―Ajá.

―…

―¿No te gusta?

Kakashi miró por encima del informe del informe al anciano Hokage con una cara que avisaba que aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

―No estoy buscando esposa, si eso es lo que pregunta…

Kakashi sabía que estaba siendo impertinente, pero Sarutobi sabía que él mismo estaba siendo muy toca―pelotas, así que lo dejó pasar.

―Vamos, Kakashi. El chico tiene problemas, pero no es estúpido…

Y eso Kakashi lo sabía. No podía ser demasiado estúpido un chaval que le había sabido tomar el pelo a la mitad de la plantilla jounin y a toda la plantilla de chunnin alguna vez. Pese al hecho de seguir siendo un genin a los 16 parecía decir todo lo contrario, Kakashi nunca olvidaría la imagen de Gai sin cejas. Fue la primera vez que Kakashi lo vio fruncir el cejo… o bueno, lo habría visto, si hubiera tenido cejas.

El chico parecía tener un don con las trampas y, por lo que decían varias advertencias apuntadas en los márgenes de su grueso expediente, también podría tener alguna habilidad con los sellos y las barreras. Además, que ninjas adultos y de cierto nivel tardaran en dar con él o simplemente atraparlo, denotaba velocidad y agilidad, así como mucha inteligencia. Mmm…

―Empieza a gustarte…

Kakashi ni se dignó a contestar. Comenzaba a conocer a ese viejo de una forma un tanto más personal, y detrás de esa fachada de sabio conciliador había un verdadero hijo de puta cabroncete. Contestarle solo le daría diversión. Así que se esfumó en el aire con un sonoro «puf», aunque no sin ver antes la sonrisa felina que surcaba las facciones del Hokage. Maldito viejo.

―Señor… esto puede terminar muy mal…

―Cállate, Ebisu…

Y como si hubiera dicho "plas, Tobi, plas", el ninja cerró el pico. Quién le hubiera dicho a Ebisu que el hijoputismo se heredaba y que Konohamaru no era tan mortificante por nada. ¿Cómo no? Si tenía el diablo por abuelo. Antes de conocer ese lado del Hokage, Ebisu no había entendido por qué Asuma no se atrevía a presentar a Kurenai a su padre. Ahora, sí. Desde luego, él no tendría el valor de presentarle a sus parejas, de ser su hijo. Aunque, conociendo a Kurenai, fijo que el anciano y ella terminaban incluso haciendo buenas migas. Ebisu temía lo peor. Pobre Asuma.

.

.

Por los gritos y el sonido de micro―explosiones, Kakashi adivinó que no podía andar muy lejos de Iruka―desastres―Umino. Había escuchado rumores ya cuando estaba en el ANBU, lo que decía mucho sobre sus "hazañas", ya que los miembros de ANBU solían estar demasiado enfrascados en su propio mundo como para hacerse eco de lo que pasaba fuera de él. Umino había sido una de esas pequeñas excepciones que se había colado a modo de chiste por sus jugarretas contra algunos ninjas. Iruka Umino parecía ser uno de esos chicos que perdieron a sus padres en la guerra y que quedaron al cargo del Estado. Por lo que había leído en su expediente, en la Academia ninja todo eran quejas sobre su comportamiento, sus payasadas y sus bajas notas. Una joyita, en definitiva. Kakashi sabía que el viejo Hokage le había querido castigar por ser un tardón y un pesado, pero no podía evitar que cierto ramalazo de adrenalina le recorriera el cuerpo. El chico parecía un misterio, y a él le encantaban los misterios.

Se posó de un salto sobre uno de los tejados más cercanos al centro de la ciudad y, al cabo de unos segundos, pudo ver dos ninjas persiguiendo a un adolescente que, raudo, surcaba el cielo como si en lugar de saltar, volara. Ah, el famoso Iruka. Definitivamente sí que era rápido. No tardó mucho en perderlos de vista, así que decidió seguirlos. El chico se las apañaba bastante bien; originalidad con las trampas y los bomb―tags no le faltaba, por lo menos. Parecía rápido pensando y aunque era un poco torpe con algunas cosas, Kakashi podía ver potencial. Por qué en la Academia había tantas quejas sobre él, Kakashi se lo podía imaginar. Al fin y al cabo, si podía tomarle el pelo a dos jounin como Genma y Raidou, qué no sería capaz de hacerles a los chunnin de escuela. Pero en lo referente a las malas notas, Kakashi no lograba entenderlo. El chico podía tener una técnica un tanto burda, pero no era nada que no supiera suplir con inteligentes artimañas. Además, en apenas 30 minutos había logrado activar cuatro trampas y dos sellos que les dieron algún que otro problema a los dos jounin que le perseguían. Sin duda, un misterio.

―¡Maldito mocoso, cuando lo pille…!― exclamó Genma. Al principio le había hecho gracia el valor del adolescente, pero después de una hora, la risa había dejado paso a la irritación. ¡Era difícil de atrapar, la pequeña sabandija!

―Cuando lo pilles, andaremos todos con bastón, a este paso…― dijo Kakashi, dejándose ver por primera vez. Los otros dos jounin se sobresaltaron un poco ante su intromisión.

―¿Y tú qué haces aquí?― preguntó un muy malhumorado Genma.

―El anciano me envía… Al parecer, me deja a cargo de Desastres Umino.

Genma y Raidou se miraron entre ellos y, de pronto, sonrieron ferozmente. Si había alguien que quizás pudiera tocarle las narices al maldito Hatake y bajarle de su alto pedestal si quiera un peldaño, ese era Iruka.

―Todo tuyo, entonces…― dijo Genma antes de desaparecer.

―Buena suerte, Hatake, te hará falta…― le advirtió Raidou, que también se esfumó.

Kakashi se quedó allí unos segundos, en silencio y sin moverse. Entonces estiró la mano y tomó un hilo transparente que solo podía verse si le daba el sol y reflejaba. Sacó de su chaleco un tag explosivo de poca potencia y lo pegó a un kunai, que ató al extremo del hilo. A continuación, lanzó con precisión el kunai. No tardó demasiado en escuchar gritos y maldiciones segundo antes de la pequeña explosión.

Unos sonidos de golpes y varios traqueteos entre las ramas que había sobre él, y una figura cayó de culo a sus pies.

―¡¿Pero tú estás loco!? ¡Podrías haberme matado!

―Ah, ¿y tú qué les lanzabas a Genma y Raidou: flores? Porque la últia vez que miré, las flores no hacían "boom".

El crío se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si tratara con un majadero. Kakashi lo miró sin pestañear y con rostro impasible. Los segundos de silencio se convirtieron en minutos. Iruka, sin levantarse de suelo, volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

―Bueno, ¿qué quiere el gran Hatake Kakashi de mí?

―Oh, sabes quién soy…

―Hombre, no tengo por costumbre vivir en cuevas perdidas de la mano de Dios… ―Kakashi se lo quedó mirando de nuevo. Sin pestañear. Dios, lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. – Y dicen que eres un genio… En serio, ¿quién no te conocería? Puedo no ser la oveja más lista del rebaño, pero tengo ojos y oídos, ¿sabes?

Vale, estaba claro que además de dar problemas, el chaval tenía por costumbre tocar las pelotas… Kakashi, por un momento, tuvo la leve impresión de que Iruka tenía cierto parecido con el Hokage…

―Es cierto… No pareces la oveja más lista del rebaño…― espetó el albino. Iruka quiso patearle en la entrepierna. Suspiró internamente. De qué iba todo aquello, no tenía ni idea, pero desde luego, a este paso no iban a llegar a ningún lado. Dando su brazo a torcer, Iruka decidió dejar de intentar buscarle las cosquillas al Ninja copia. Se levantó del suelo y, tras sacudirse un poco el polvo, encaró la situación desde otro ángulo.

―No, pero tú no eres la más explicativa, tampoco… ¿Y bien, vas a decirme qué quieres de mí?

Desde luego, pensó Kakashi, el niño tenía nervio y era descarado, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de un callejón sin salida.

―El anciano Hokage quiere que sea tu maestro…

―¿Tú?― Kakashi asintió.― ¿De mí?― preguntó enarcando cada vez más las cejas. Kakashi volvió a asentir.― Mmm, así que finalmente el viejo se ha dado a la bebida… O eso, o no es precisamente tabaco lo que tanto fuma en esa pipa…

Oh, Dios, Kakashi agradeció tener una máscara en ese momento. Definitivamente, el crío tenía una lengua afilada… Y a veces muy divertida. Se aclaró la garganta.

―Mira, seré sincero: esto me hace tanta gracia como a ti, que viene siendo poca y ninguna, pero resulta que alguien tiene que hacer de ti un verdadero ninja de una maldita vez y, al parecer, tu culo empieza a ser demasiado grande para caber en los pupitres de la Academia ninja, así que soy tu gran oportunidad antes de que te den por fallido y te dejen caer en la Academia civil…

Iruka sintió que perdía el color. Así que era cierto… Su peor pesadilla al fin se había cumplido. Apretó los puños y su cara se cruzó de surcos de preocupación y sombras.

―Pues que lo hagan…― dijo en un susurro y con voz extraña, casi como si estuviera reteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Pero qué…? Kakashi sentía como si se hubiera saltado algún capítulo de la novela. Aquella no era una actitud propia de alguien tan problemático y tozudo como Iruka Umino, según las historias que se contaban.

―¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a luchar?― preguntó incrédulo el albino.

―Sí, ya está… Dile al Hokage que siento mucho que todo el mundo haya tenido que perder tanto tiempo conmigo…― dijo Iruka con claro tono sarcástico en la voz, que sonaba rota y con furia contenida.

El chico se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Dejando allí plantado a un Kakashi muy confundido. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

.

.

 **...**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros hermosos comentarios! Espero que os guste y, recordad,si queréis estar al día de cualquier tipo de encuesta sobre los fics o notas respecto a ellos, incluso las actualizaciones: seguidme en Faebook!

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi llevaba una hora frente a la tumba de su maestro. Empezaba a hacer frío, ya no solo porque la noche estuviera a pocas horas de distancia, sino por la tormenta que se avecinaba. A lo alto, las nubes se arremolinaban, cada vez más negras, amenazando con dejar caer lo que bien podría ser el segundo Diluvio Universal. Pero Kakashi no estaba pendiente de ello. Su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada fija en el nombre grabado sobre aquella lápida como si allí residiera la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Aunque Kakashi se conformaría con la respuesta a un mero problema de estúpidos mortales.

Desde que Iruka había salido corriendo, Kakashi no había sido capaz de eliminar ese pequeño peso que pareció posarse sobre su pecho. Al principio no le dio importancia, «un niñato menos por el que preocuparse en el campo de batalla», pensó desconsideradamente. Pero algo pasó, que aquél pequeño peso se fue haciendo más y más grande y más y más pesado con el paso de los minutos y, finalmente, de las horas.

Aquella cara, la forma en la que las cejas de Iruka se arquearon hacia abajo, el temblor de su voz, la rigidez de sus hombros, cómo apretó los puños, la tensión en su mandíbula y aquellos ojos… La forma en que aquellos ojos parecieron enrojecer de furia, de tristeza, de decepción, de esperanzas rotas y de confianza quebrada… Tantas emociones encriptadas en una sola mirada… Y todo ante la mera mención de… de… De ser abandonado… Sí, así es, Kakashi prácticamente le había amenazado con ser dejado de lado… Mejor elimina el «prácticamente»… Diablos, había sido un imbécil; había tirado de una cuerda demasiado delgada y, finalmente, ésta se había deshilachado.

Kakashi miró el informe de Umino, tirado sobre el esponjoso césped. Si solo se hubiera molestado en leerlo detenidamente en lugar de dejarse llevar…

Después de superar el programa KOMOREBI, a Kakashi había empezado a gustarle la idea de tener un equipo genin a su cargo. Es decir, no es como si le chiflara la idea, pero… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tener a tres criaturillas del mal rondándole pudiera ser divertido. Además, siempre había querido parecerse a su maestro. Si bien es cierto que nunca osaría compararse con Minato, Kakashi era muy consciente de lo que su sensei había querido transmitirles: amistad, compañerismo, fortaleza, valor… Todas ellas, cosas que superaban la mera fuerza física, que trascendían hasta una fuerza de carácter espiritual. Y Kakashi quería tener a quien poder impartirle la sabiduría de su maestro, a quien traspasarle la voluntad del fuego. Y cuando por fin había dado con un genin que parecía poseer el suficiente potencial, iba él y la cagaba… y a lo grande, ni más ni menos.

Kakashi suspiró. Su mirada volvió a repasar los bordes de aquella mortuoria inscripción.

—Ya, ya… Iré a disculparme; no hace falta que me regañe, sensei…

Una leve brisa sopló; el frío calándole hasta los huesos. El invierno estaba por llegar, pero Kakashi sonrió, dándose la vuelta, emprendiendo su camino nuevamente. A su espalda, Rin regañaba a Obito por haberle llamado a Kakashi bruto y abusón, y Minato observaba divertido la escena.

.

.

Se quedó allí, de pie en aquella habitación en penumbra, tan fría y solitaria, sin sentir nada. Había sentido tanta rabia y decepción cuando finalmente Kakashi le confirmó sus peores temores… Y, sin embargo, ya no había nada… ¿Para qué? De nada servía sentir…

Hacía varias horas que Iruka había regresado al piso en el que vivía. No, no era su casa; su casa desapareció el día que el Kyuubi desató su furia sobre la aldea. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, ¿de verdad alguien querría vivir en la casa de sus padres muertos, viendo su recuerdo en cada esquina, esperando ver en el reflejo de cada espejo sus rostros aparecer desde la puerta, sonriéndole y dándole los buenos días? Para qué, si al girarte no iban a estar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, viró su mirada hacia la derecha. Junto a la fotografía de sus padres, había otra, con el cristal quebrado por un puñetazo y la imagen crtada por la mitad. Pese al desgaste del objeto, todavía podían verse tres jóvenes rostros que sonreían abierta y vivarachamente. Anko y Darui habían sido sus mejores amigos. Creían que la amistad lo podría todo, y que la suya en especial era completamente indestructible; pensaron que sus lazos eran fuertes… Pensaron mal… No había nada que aquél hombre no hubiera estado dispuesto a destruir; nada que mereciera la pena mantener vivo. Porque su sensei podría dejar gente con vida, pero nunca viva… Iruka hacía tiempo que había aprendido la diferencia entre ambos términos. Permanecer con vida era una condición física; estar vivo era una cuestión de voluntad. Y su maestro tenía un don natural para arrebatar la voluntad.

Miró a su alrededor. Sopesando nuevamente sus opciones… No, quedarse ya no era una opción. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser el hijo fracasado de dos héroes de la batalla contra e Kyuubi, la vergüenza de la familia Umino? ¿Para que la aldea entera lo mirara con frustración, con molestia y con pena? ¿Para que le dijeran que no era nadie, que nunca llegaría a nada, que era mejor abandonar? ¿Para ser dejado de lado? No.

Iruka llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que otros le vieran, que alguien extendiera su mano hacia él de forma honesta, no por ser una obligación, no por ser una orden, sino por el mero hecho de ser Iruka. Pero nadie vino…

Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. No, nadie iba a venir. Nunca nadie lo hizo, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto ahora? Se había engañado inútilmente durante años, pensando que si hacía el suficiente ruido y trastadas, finalmente alguien le oiría y vería… Pero no. Entonces, ¿iba alguien a notar que se había ido? Y en el improbable caso de que notaran su ausencia, ¿importaría?

Era Iruka-problemas-Umino, y por todos es sabido que, cuando un problema desaparece, es plato de buen gusto para todo el mundo. Sí, así todos saldrían ganando, se dijo. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la fotografía de sus padres. Su corazón se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un garbanzo y empezó a costarle respirar. No, estaba haciendo bien.

Tomó la imagen de sus progenitores y la puso boca abajo. No quería que la última vez que sus padres lo vieran fuera de espaldas y huyendo de la villa, a punto de ser llamado traidor.

Iruka sabía que, en cuanto atravesara las lindes de Konoha, lo tacharían de serlo. ¿Y qué? Mejor muerto que abandonado, repudiado por la villa, solo.

Tomó aquél hitai-ate que había encontrado en el campo de batalla cuando, tras el ataque del Kyuubi, trató de dar con sus padres. Intentó sentir aquella fuerza que a veces parecía emmanar de aquella bandana. Pero solo percibió la frialdad del maltrecho metal al tacto.

Se sorprendió; no le temblaban las manos. Lo comprendió entonces, que una parte de sí mismo hacía tiempo que lo había entendido; el hecho de que nunca más emanaría fuerza de aquella hoja simbolizada.

El agarre sobre el hitai—ate se intensificó.

Konoha ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera esperanza. Ya no.

Se dio la vuelta. Cerró la puerta.

Simplemente se fue.

.

.

Kakashi se dirigía hacia la casa de Iruka dispuesto a hacer algo mínimamente parecido a una disculpa (es Kakashi, tiene una reputación que mantener), cuando vio una silueta cruzar de tejado en tejado con extrema velocidad. Los oscuros nubarrones se cernían sobre Konoha como fueran a derrumbarse sobre ella, aplastándola. La silueta aprovechaba la eterna penumbra y el atronador sonido de rayos y centellas para camuflar su avance y el sonido que debían hacer sus pisadas sobre las tejas, pisando siempre al compás de los truenos.

La lluvia empezó a caer de pronto y porrazo, gruesa y espesa, metiéndosele en los ojos. Aun así, Kakashi pudo distinguir entre fogonazos de luz la pequeña figura de Iruka… Pero lo que le cortó la respiración fue ver aquél hitai—ate cortado en el centro que Iruka llevaba sobre la frente.

Su cuerpo se movió antes que su cabeza, y cuando volvió en sí, se encontró a sí mismo a la caza de aquella ágil sombra que guiaba el camino. No tardó en alcanzarlo. Iruka ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo encima; la tormenta camuflando los rápidos avances del ninja copia del mismo modo que los suyos.

Kakashi agradeció el clima casi maligno, pues parecía ser que, gracias al mismo, la huida del crío había pasado desapercibida para cualquier otro ninja. Si tenían suerte, ningún ANBU se habría fijado tampoco e Iruka podría evitar terminar ante el departamento de Interrogatorios, al otro lado de una mesa presidida por la bestia de Ibiki.

Un segundo más tarde, Kakashi se encontraba frente a Iruka, cortándole el paso. El castaño paró en seco. Sus miradas chocaron.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, mocoso?— le preguntó pasmado, casi sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Y te llaman genio…— respondió con ironía el más joven, aunque Kakashi echó en falta ese brillo malicioso que había resplandecido en los ojos del otro durante su último encuentro.

—Te lo estoy preguntando por las buenas, chico.

—Por las buenas, claro…— rio Iruka, pero el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos. Kakashi tembló por dentro. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba. La primera fue cuando el viejo Hokage le obligó a abandonar el ANBU.

Kakashi imaginó aquella cuerda deshilachada que había elucubrado anteriormente pero, esta vez, muchísimo más débil y maltrecha, casi rota por completo, a un pequeño tirón de partirse del todo. Por un momento, recordó cómo había pensado antes de leer el expediente de Iruka, la errónea reacción que les había llevado a ambos hasta ese punto. De haber seguido siendo ignorante, Kakashi seguramente seguiría pensando que aquél chiquillo no se merecía nada de él; que todo lo que tenía y le ocurría, él solito se lo había buscado. Pero tras leer su historial, quién fue su maestro, quienes compusieron su equipo, lo que ocurrió, el estado de su familia… Aquél chiquillo estaba tan perdido como él lo había estado antes de que el Hokage decidiera intervenir.

Kakashi lo comprendió todo, de pronto; el motivo por el cual el viejo Hokage había decidido darle finalmente a Umino como genin. No era un castigo por ser un quebradero de cabeza; no del todo, al menos. La verdadera razón por la que se lo había confiado radicaba en que Kakashi, mejor que nadie, entendería cómo se sentía Iruka, con una excepción: que Kakashi tenía de qué enorgullecerse respecto a su sensei.

Su sensei…

Respiró hondo. Iruka estaba al límite; la cuerda tan tensa que en cualquier segundo podría romperse. No, debía ser inteligente, no podía simplemente decir cualquier cosa y esperar que Iruka reflexionara por sí solo. Uno no tomaba una decisión como la de abandonar a su villa y convertirse en traidor de la nada. Pero aún estaba a tiempo; Iruka aún no había cruzado los límites de la ciudad; tampoco nadie había visto su bandana rayada en símbolo de rebeldía.

—Nada en esta villa es por las buenas… — susurró Iruka.

—Claro que sí. Hay cosas en esta villa que son buenas.— Iruka resopló. Kakashi prosiguió.— No existe el lugar idílico, donde todo el mundo sea feliz y no haya sufrido nunca ningún tipo de dolor, Iruka… Pero por eso mismo lucha con tanta fuerza la gente, para mejorar allí donde viven, para que sus aldeas sean lugares seguros, santuarios, si lo prefieres.

—¿Santuarios? ¡¿Santuarios?! ¿Pero acaso vives en la misma aldea de hipócritas que yo? Porque si es así, ¡estás ciego! ¿Acaso no ves la falsedad de estas personas? Dicen ser honorables ninjas, buenos maestros y modélicos ciudadanos, pero yo solo he conocido gente que no es capaz de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Tratan a los demás como basura y solo se preocupan por sí mismos. Pretenden ser grandes y dicen tener nobles intenciones, pero te miran por encima del hombro y te desprecian, no son capaces de ver nada que no quieran ellos mismos ver… Te juzgan sin haberte conocido…

—Te juzgan por quien fue tu maestro…— terminó Kakashi. Iruka lo miró ojiplático. Kakashi observó cada músculo del más joven agarrotarse y su tez palidecer.

—Así que lo sabes…— susurró con voz casi rota que Kakashi apenas logró escuchar, ya que un trueno hizo retumbar los cimientos del edifico sobre el que estaban. El peliplateado asintió finalmente.— Y, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué más te da lo que pase con uno de los alumnos de Orochimaru? Deberíamos estar todos muertos…

—Eso jamás… Un alumno jamás debería responder por los crímenes que cometió su sensei, del mismo modo que un hijo jamás debe ser culpado por los errores de su padre.

Iruka frunció el ceño y lo miró con desconfianza. Kakashi dudó. De nuevo, allí estaba pasando algo que se le escapaba, pero ¿el qué?

—Iruka, recapacita, por favor… Tú no eres como Orochimaru… No puedes serlo…

—¡¿Y tú qué sabrás?! ¡No me conoces! ¡Nadie me conoce! ¡Podría ser un asesino como él!

—BASTA.

La voz de Kakashi retumbó al mismo tiempo que un nuevo trueno. Iruka tragó saliva. Pero ¿por qué se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil aquél maldito idiota?

—Iruka…

—Y de todos modos, ¡¿a ti qué más te da?!— Kakashi cerró la boca, sorprendido por la fiereza con la que habían sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras; el rencor que las teñía.— ¡Solo soy una carga para la villa! Si nadie me quiere, si nadie me aprecia, si nadie me ve ni me oye, entonces… ¡Estaría mejor muerto!

Fue entonces que Kakashi hizo un nuevo descubrimiento: Iruka no quería traicionar a la villa; quería fingir hacerlo, confundir a los guardias, que avisarían al ANBU, y estos tendrían la obligación de detenerlo o matarlo, según la situación. Seguramente, Iruka hubiera puesto todas las trabas necesarias para obligar a los ANBU a la opción final. El chico nunca había pensado en sobrevivir a la noche.

Gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en las cuencas de los ojos castaños, que se unieron a las espesas gotas de lluvia que colgaban pesadamente de sus pestañas, y de pronto Iruka no era capaz de ver nada; todo estaba demasiado borroso, todo dolía demasiado. El castaño calló de rodillas sollozando.

—Estaría mejor muerto…

Y por fin Kakashi vio lo que el viejo Hokage había visto en él mismo el día que decidió retirarlo del ANBU.

—Eso nunca, Iruka…— le dijo, esta vez a menos de un metro de distancia. El chico se tensó levemente, pero estaba tan cansado… Kakashi pensó que parecía un pajarillo en medio de una ventisca, como si en cualquier momento fuera a morir de frío y de miedo.

Una mano grande se posó sobre su delgado hombro. Era la primera muestra de afecto que Iruka recibía en más de 3 años, y no pudo evitar sollozar aún más fuerte.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó desolado. Kakashi se arrodilló frente a él.

—Porque tú eres valioso, tanto como cualquiera de esta villa…

Una serie de truenos se sucedieron; tan fuertes que, durante varios minutos, el ruido fue ensordecedor. Pero Kakashi estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el rostro descompuesto de Iruka, sus hombros sacudiéndose como las ramas de un árbol en medio de un huracán, y la boca agrandándose en cada estruendoso quejido. El chico estaba tan ido que ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando Kakashi lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo teletransportó mediante un jutsu hasta el salón de su casa.

.

.

Kakashi miró a su alrededor nada más aterrizar en el apartamento de Iruka. El chico debía vivir en una de las casas que fueron reparadas tras el ataque del Kyyubi, seguramente en la zona pero afectada por el mismo, según lo que leyó en el informe del otro. Solo así podrían explicarse las malas condiciones: techos con goteras, paredes con parches de madera por doquier… Era una casa pequeña y congelada (Kakashi se preguntó cómo narices era capaz de pasar el invierno allí Iruka y no morir en el intento por hipotermia). Eso sí, estaba impoluta; tan limpia y ordenada que parecía casi irónico, al compararlo con el estado de la habitación.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta?

—Porque esta es tu casa…

—Mi casa fue destruida hace cuatro años… Aquí solo vivo…— le dijo, y sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de zafarse, Iruka se acurrucó contra el amplio pecho de Kakashi, que no pudo evitar reforzar su agarre y mantenerlo junto a él.

—Solo hemos venido a que recojas aquello que más ansíes mantener contigo. Esta noche la pasarás conmigo…

Iruka lo miró sin entender.

—Acabas de intentar darte a la fuga para que otros tuvieran que matarte porque tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo por ti mismo… No pensarías de verdad que te iba a dejar andar a tus anchas, a ver si te apetecía volver a probar suerte…

Iruka se tensó y apartó la mirada. Kakashi se pateó mentalmente. Muy bien, Hatake. Cojonudo. Respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento… Aún estoy trabajando en mis habilidades sociales…

—Son pésimas…

—Lo sé…

—De lo peor…

— … El punto es… Recoge todo lo que necesites.— le dijo, un tanto avergonzado por tener que aguantar semejante conversación de tarados con un mocoso llorón en brazos.

Iruka volvió a mirarle. Esta vez su mirada era mucho más suave. Aún estaba un poco afilada, como si no terminara de entender muy bien qué pasaba allí, desconfiando. Pero Kakashi lo entendía. Además, mientras Iruka hubiese vuelto en sí, tenía algo con lo que trabajar.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente hasta que Iruka negó con la cabeza. Seguidamente, volvió a esconderla en el cuello de Kakashi.

—Bien… Pues vámonos…— anunció antes de volver a esfumarse en el aire.

.

.

Nada más aterrizar en el apartamento de Kakashi, Iruka notó el cambio en el ambiente. Ya no olía a humedad ni hacía frío. Este piso era cálido y olía a té, a aceite para limpiar armas, a pergamino y a perro. Espera… ¿perro?

—Espera aquí… Iré a buscar unas toallas…— le dijo Kakashi al tiempo que lo dejaba en el suelo. Inmediatamente, el peliplateado desapareció por una puerta lateral. Iruka n sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar? Hacía unos minutos había estado dispuesto a suicidarse y ahora iba a pasar la noche en casa del ninja copia… ¿Qué maldito hervor andaba mal en su cabeza? Era vergonzosamente inaudito lo mucho que se había dejado llevar por unas pocas palabras reconfortantes y un simple abrazo… Se sonrojó, de pronto… ¡Pero qué diablos…!

Kakashi, por su parte, aprovechó que el otro parecía demasiado ocupado hablando consigo mismo y lo estudió desde la puerta. Iruka estaba extremadamente delgado. A través d la ropa mojada, Kakashi podía ver perfectamente las costillas y la clavícula. Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que vivía en un cuchitril… Kakashi contuvo una maldición. En aquella villa había demasiado por hacer… Por mucho que el Hokage se esforzara, tardarían al menos una generación más en recuperarse y poder alcanzar cierto bienestar social…

Sacudió la cabeza. De nada servía en pensar en todo eso en ese instante. Lanzó las toallas, que cayeron con precisión sobre la cabeza de Iruka.

—Abrígate con ellas mientras preparamos el baño o a este paso pillarás una hipotermia…

—¿Pre-preparamos?

—Ajá… No pongas esa cara tan rara: ni soy la criada de nadie ni me fio de ti como para dejarte solo más de 20 segundos, así que mueve tu trasero.

Iruka tuvo ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero estaba demasiado desconcertado por ver a Kakashi en modo mamá gallina. Una imagen de Kakashi vestido de gallina y con delantal de pollitos se le vino a la mente. Contuvo una risa en la garganta, pero el ruido fue suficiente para alertar al jounin de que Iruka se estaba riendo de él a su costa.

—Perdón, perdón…

Si las miradas matasen…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— inquirió súbitamente Kakashi, sentado en el borde de la bañera de mármol, observando el agua rellenar el contenedor. Iruka asintió, sentado en un taburete de plástico mientras disfrutaba del calor que ofrecían las esponjosas toallas y el vapor del agua caliente.

—¿Cómo es que con 16 años sigues en la Academia ninja? Es decir… Según tu expediente, ya te graduaste… _Eres_ genin… Y aun así, volviste a la Academia… No lo entiendo…

Iruka lo miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Después de que los crímenes de Orochimaru salieran a la luz y de que huyera, mi equipo quedó completamente destrozado. Sensei nos utilizaba como conejillos de indias para algunos de sus experimentos, tanto médicos como psicológicos, pero nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta; pensábamos que era todo algún tipo de entrenamiento extraño… Era uno de los tres sannin legendarios, ¿qué podía hacernos?...— Una amarga sonrisa se asomó, pero en seguida volvió a dejar paso a una seriedad inusitada.— Cuando Darui murió de forma tan extraña, las alarmas sonaron por todas partes. Al parecer, sabían que algo pasaba con Orochimaru, que tenía comportamientos extraños y andaba estudiando pergaminos que habitualmente estarían prohibidos para cualquiera, pero…

—Pero era uno de los tres sannin, uno de los alumnos del Hokage…— susurró Kakashi. Iruka asintió en silencio.

—Nadie quiso intervenir hasta que hubieran pruebas fehacientes sobre sus crímenes pese a que habían claros indicios… Eso supuso que nadie hiciera nada hasta que Darui murió, aunque tras eso se descubrió su laboratorio secreto y decenas de cuerpos más. Cuando se le dio caza, Orochimaru vino a por Anko y a por mí. Ambos éramos blancos fáciles, huérfanos por el ataque del Kyuubi, y desde que había empezado a experimentar con nosotros, estábamos siempre débiles.

—Pero ya se sabía que él era responsable… ¿Por qué querría malgastar tiempo de huida en ir a por vosotros?

—Anko llevaba sobre sí una marca muy extraña a la altura del cuello… Creo que quería seguir experimentando con ella…

—¿Y tú?

—Ah… Por mi habilidad con las barreras… Decía que era interesante que alguien que provenía de una familia sin Kenka Gekkan pudiera llevar a cabo jutsus tan elaborados… Al principio me lo tomaba como un cumplido… — sonrió sin ganas— Qué estúpido…

—Tú no podías saber lo que tramaba, Iruka…

—No, pero debería haber sido más listo… Solo así podría haber salvado a Darui… Quizás Anko y yo siguiéramos en contacto…

—¿No lo estáis?

Iruka negó con la cabeza.

—Después de aquello, Anko pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital, ya que aquél sello le provocó mucho dolor; no dormía, no comía, apenas hablaba… Un día dejó claro que no quería volverme a ver… Y así lo hice… En cierto modo la entiendo, soy lo único que le quedaba del equipo 7; mi mera presencia le traía recuerdos dolorosos… De todos modos, nunca volvió a ser la misma…

Kakashi decidió respetar el silencio que se instauró de forma casi ceremonial. Estaba claro que Iruka estaba obviando datos sobre el comprtamiento de Anko y la muerte de Darui, pero él mejor que nadie lo entendía. Tampoco Kakashi iría contando por ahí cómo murieron Rin u Obito.

Una duda sin resolver lo asaltó.

—¿Pero cómo es que sigues en la Academia? Ah… Perdona, me he excedido…— se disculpó en cuanto se percató de su atrevimiento. Iruka ya había sufrido bastante por una noche; no era necesario seguir pinchando el globo.

—No, tranquilo, está bien… Es normal que te lo preguntes… Lo extraño de verdad debería ser el hecho de que preguntes… En más de 3 años nadie se molestó en preguntar… Aunque creo que es porque muchos pensaban igual…

—Pensaban igual sobre ¿qué?

—Que un alumno de un traidor no tiene derecho a convertirse en ninja…

Algo en Kakashi quiso gritar.

—¿Perdón?— dijo, en su lugar, demasiado sorprendido.

—B-bueno… Yo…

Iruka agachó la cabeza y Kakashi tuvo ganas de romper algo. Hijos de puta…

Kakashi se acercó hasta Iruka, se acuclilló frente a él y le levantó el mentón para que le mirara.

—Nunca agaches la mirada por lo que una panda de hipócritas hicieron o dijeron…

Las mejillas de Iruka se sonrojaron levemente mientras el chico asentía con lentitud.

—Nadie quería formar equipo con el alumno de un traidor… Ni los genin ni los jounin, así que, al final, decidieron devolverme a la Academia… Como fue decisión de un capitán jounin…

—Todo capitán jounin que así lo considere puede devolver a los miembros de su equipo de vuelta a la Academia… Sí, conozco la teoría…

—Eso mismo… Y como en teoría yo era — _soy_ — genin y acababa de entrar a formar parte de su quipo…

—Es técnicamente legal…— comprendió Kakashi. De nuevo: hijos de puta. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.— ¿Y no te has podido graduar?— Iruka negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre había sacado buenas notas en la Academia… Puede que no sea el gran Hatake Kakashi, pero tampoco soy estúpido…— Kakashi sonrió. Hablar le estaba haciendo bien a Iruka; se estaba abriendo.— Aun así, pocas veces me dejaron pasar los exámenes con algo más que un 5 y para cuando llegaban los finales siempre había algún tipo de traba. Y si no, el capitán jounin simplemente me devolvía a la Academia…

—Ya… Y las payasadas…

—Creía que si hacía el tonto, caería bien a la gente y al final se olvidarían de quién había sido mi maestro…

Kakashi sintió ganas de ir a quemar la Academia hasta los cimientos y después ir a hacerle una visita al Hokage para que le explicara cómo demonios había podido dejar pasar tantas infracciones. Pero no; era consciente de que en ese mismo instante lo que Iruka necesitaba no era un vengador, sino un cuidador… ¿Quién lo diría? Hatake Kakashi, legendario ninja copia, haciendo de niñera. Sabía que Obito, Rin y Minato se estarían riendo de él, pero también sabía que se sentirían orgullosos de en lo que finalmente se había convertido.

—Iruka…— le dijo, tocándole levemente la mejilla para llamar su atención, ya que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.— De ahora en adelante, estarás a mi cargo… Eso significa que pienso hacer de ti alguien de quien estar orgulloso… No los demás, sino tú de ti mismo… Con un poco de suerte, conseguirás que yo también me sienta así…— añadió a modo de broma.— ¿I-Iruka?

—P-perdón…

—¡Pero no llores, hombre!

—¡¿Pero y qué quieres que haga si me dices esas cosas tan bonitas?!

¡¿Bonitas?! Definitivamente ese niño necesitaba un referente… Lástima que el Hokage lo hubiera juntado con Kakashi…

.

.

Para cuando el reloj marcó la media noche, Kakashi se encontraba observando a Iruka dormir. Tras el baño, le había dado uno de sus pijamas, que obviamente le estaba gigante, y le había hecho la cena. Kakashi nunca había sido buen cocinero, pero sus habilidades eran pasables, al menos no envenenaba a la gente como Gai. En todo caso un buen bol de arroz, sopa de miso y un poco de carne hicieron maravillas en el chico.

Iruka comió poco, pero Kakashi entendió que simplemente estaba acostumbrado a ello, seguramente porque los orfanatos de Konoha no habían dado abasto tras la sangrienta noche y se habían producido muchas infracciones. Sin embargo, el sistema también estaba colapsado, así que nadie hacía nada pese a que todo el mundo tenía problemas. Posiblemente, uno de los principales problemas en el orfanato en el que fue acogido Iruka fue la falta de comida, no por nada había poca carne en aquellos huesos. Lo que se preguntaba el ninja copia era cómo diablos Iruka era capaz de mantener semejantes velocidades al correr y saltar, si apenas debía tener masa muscular.

Iruka se removió en sueños. Kakashi sonrió levemente, sin poder evitar un ramalazo de ternura. Desde que Kakashi lo había cogido en brazos, el mocoso no se separaba demasiado de él y a veces parecía mirarlo como un cachorro cuando busca caricias. Cuando se acostaron (en la misma cama porque Kakashi nunca tiene una cama o un futón de más, pero esa es otra historia que Iruka quiere saber) Iruka agarró una de las mangas de Kakashi. Completamente sonrojado le confesó que le gustaba sentir el tacto de otra persona… Kakashi cayó entonces en la cuenta; si nadie lo había querido cerca, posiblemente Iruka llevaba tres años sin contacto humano alguno que fuera bueno… Y tras aquella epifanía, Kakashi no pudo negarse a nada que le pidiera Iruka. No esa noche y no, al menos, con esa vocecilla tímida.

Suspiró.

Su mano libre jugueteó con las hebras castañas, ya completamente secas tras el baño. La sedosidad del cabello le relajó.

Había trabajo que hacer. Pero al menos era uno que merecía la pena hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
